Warriors of Time
by gothamcity29
Summary: When six of Earth's greatest warriors of different times come together to defeat Dracula truly epic proportions ensume.


WARRIORS OF TIME

MAIN

the Shadow

Lone Ranger

Tarzan

Zorro

d'Artagnan

Robin Hood

VILLAIN

Dracula

In a dark and dreary land of Transylvania is the castle of the vampire king Count Dracula. The count has found something that seemed to be buried under his castle for generations. A stone tablet that surges energy and speaks to Dracula this stone is the Tablet of Time. A very powerful relic that gives those in possesion of it master of time and space. Dracula finds that very promising and with this artifact he could rule the world and all will bow before him. He commands the tablet to show him everything the past and the future to see what is to come. Dracula can see the massive growth in industry and military guard. So now the horror is to come as Dracula will soon be the master of Earth and time.

However Count Dracula does not know that there will be six warriors that will make sure that will not happen. However these warriors do not know they will oppose Dracula until now. The first is a man by the alias the Shadow the identity of Lamont Cranston who fights evil in New York City. The Shadow has been on the trail of one of New York's hottest crime bosses. The Shadow managed to find one of the man's informants and says, "Joseph Cocker the weed of crime bears bitter fruit. It is time for you to pay for your evil deeds. So says the Shadow HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Joey tries to escape the Shadow but no one out runs the Shadow or lives to tell the tale. However before the Shadow can do the deed what appears to be a swirl of green energy opens right before them. Three men step out of it and they seem to be in the dress of British soldiers during the American revolution.

One screams out, "My god it is a demon! Kill the beast!" They fire at the Shadow but he uses his powers to defend himself against the bullets and red coats. The Shadow then goes to Joey but the red coats stop him and still try to kill the Shadow. So the Shadow is forced to kill them with his two guns however the red coats run away. The Shadow also lets them go as they were not his target and Joey got away. However it seems that there is a new threat that the Shadow must investigate. The Shadow goes to the vortex and he touches it and the vortex pulls him in. He falls and falls through what seems like nothingness but the Shadow reappears again. However he is not in New York but what appears to be a jungle of some sorts. The Shadow is puzzled by all this but that can wait as he hears a fierce roar coming from an ape.

The Shadow turns to see the ape and he pulls out his guns to defend himself but there is another loud scream. However it is not of an animal but what seems to come from a man and he comes closer. This man looks to see the Shadow and the Shadow sees him and this man says, "I am Tarzan of the Apes drop your guns or you will wish you did not come to my jungle." The two just seem to look at one another however the scene now changes to another place in time. However not one but three different places and times that have all seemed to meld into one. There appears to be a wealthy caballero on a horse riding and from the east and an arrow flies. It does not hit the man but his saddle bags and he comes to the wealthy caballero. He asks for the caballero to surrender his money and that he will not be harmed. However from the west comes another man but in black and he wears a mask. It is Zorro come to aid this caballero and to stop this bandit.

Zorro yells, "Don Fernando run I can handle this bandito!" Don Fernando is grateful and he runs away and both Zorro and this bandito unsheath their swords. They gallop on their horses against each other flinging their blades against each other. Zorro then demands to know the name of the bandit and he gives his name, "Sir I am Robin Hood of Sherwood Forest. Or as Prince John would call me a pest that needs to be exterminated." Zorro thinks this man is clearly mad as Robin Hood has been dead for over 100 years. This man states he is Robin Hood and he is not dead at all. He robs from greedy men and give their belongings to those who need it more. Zorro demands that this so called Robin Hood prove he is the real deal by fighting a duel. As in England's history Robin Hood was the greatest swordsman ever. So they get off their horses and both engage in a duel the likes no one has ever seen.

Now in the Americas again is the Lone Ranger who is alone this time as his friend Tonto is helping to build an Indian reserve. The Lone Ranger is riding on his horse Silver when he can see it himself. The green vortex and he can see something inside it. There are two men one wears a red scarf to hide his face and the other in a loin cloth. It is the Shadow and Tarzan and Lone Ranger gets off his horse to go and look at it. The Lone Ranger is tempted to touch it as if the vortex wants him to do it. He has no choice and the Lone Ranger touches the portal and he vanishes. The Shadow and Tarzan then speak to one another and Tarzan says, "Who are you what are you doing in my jungle?" The masked man speaks by saying, "I am the Shadow. I do not know how I came here but I mean you no harm." Tarzan has to say that the Shadow had a gun pointed at his ape friend.

The Shadow assures him he meant the animal no harm as the ape was merely protecting his own. The Shadow only meant to scare it away with his guns for the Shadow would never harm an innocent man or an ape in this case. Tarzan does seem to believe his story but still wants to know why the Shadow is here. Their question might be answered soon as another vortex opens and yet another masked man appears before them. The pair quickly prepare a defense but the Lone Ranger is faster. He pulls out both his revolvers and asks, "All right who are you two and just where the hell am I?" The Shadow pulls out his guns to defend himself if need be. The Shadow speaks for the two, "I am the Shadow and this is the Ape Man Tarzan. You are in Africa Lone Ranger and welcome to the 20th century." The Lone Ranger then asks about how he knew the Lone Ranger.

The Shadow knows all and he knows the legend of Lone Ranger all to well as Lone Ranger was an inspiration. The Shadow can now guess what is going on, "Those vortexes must be time portals of some sort. I have an agent that studies the theory of time travel however now it seems to be fact not myth." So now the Shadow believes the three of them must find the one responsible and stop them. Lone Ranger and Tarzan are skeptical however what ever these vortexes are they can cause harm. So Lone Ranger and Tarzan will join the Shadow in stopping those who created these vortexes.

Dracula can see through the tablet that the Lone Ranger, Shadow, and Tarzan will be a challenge to stop him. However he does see Zorro and Robin Hood and is going to keep an eye on them and any more possible trouble.

With that said Zorro and Robin Hood continue their duel and neither man is in any mood of stopping. Zorro on the other hand can see that this so called Robin Hood is holding back and asks for Robin Hood to show his true skill. So he does and Robin hood ups the game and he disarms Zorro. Zorro then compliments him, "Congratulations senor you are one of the few people to best me in a duel. I am at your mercy." Robin Hood will not kill him but then asks if this Zorro believes him now. Zorro is still skeptical but does realise strange doings have been going on in California. Robin Hood then says, "California? I am sorry sir we are in England I came not far off from Sherwood Forest." Zorro is beginning to wonder if Robin Hood is who he is and tells him more, "Senor I have been noticing strange structures in California. I think you and I should explore together. It would be an honor to work with the man that inspired El Zorro."

Both outlaws mount their horses and ride into what appears to be a french village and both can see the people. French clothing and archetecture are all around and both Zorro and Robin Hood can not understand why. As the pair ride into the village they can see that a man is bullying a woman. He wants the woman to pleasure him and threatens to beat her if she does not reply. Zorro and Robin Hood get off their horses and go to defend the woman and Zorro pulls out his sword. He puts the blade to the man's neck and says, "Senor let the woman go or I'll carve my z on your throat." The man thinks Zorro is crazy and he does nothing so Zorro proves himself by slicing a z into his neck. The man is in pain however the frenchman pulls out his sword and both men duel each other. Zorro quickly gets the upper hand and demands that the man leave and to never return. So he leaves in shame and Zorro goes to the young woman and takes her hand and kisses it.

He asks the senorita is she is okay and the senorita assure Zorro she is and she thanks him for rescuing her. However Robin Hood asks, "Madame is there not any soldiers or authority in this area? If we did not come along that man could have killed you if you did not comply." She tells them of the Musketeers however many stay at the castle or are patroling the boarders. Zorro and Robin Hood look to one another when she said Musketeers and it so happens that one has arrived. It is the famous Musketeer guard d'Artagnan who regularly does patrol this village. He sees the masked man and Robin Hood and plans to unsheath his sword. However the senorita confirms that they are no bandits as Zorro rescued her from a man trying to rape her. D'Artagnan then says, "Well then monsieurs I thank you for defending this fair maiden. However I must ask what brings you to France and why are you so oddly dressed?"

Zorro and Robin Hood do not know how to start but Zorro then asks a question,"Permit me to asks a question senor. Before our arrival to your village have you noticed any strange doings here? Well besides us of course." The Musketeer does mention a number of strange occurences and asks the two outlaws their hypothesis. Unfortunately Zorro and Robin Hood have no answer as to what is going on. However Zorro does ask for d'Artagnan to join Robin Hood and himself. Maybe together the three of them can find the source of this trouble and stop it. He can hardly object but it will be only a mere three as d'Artagnan's Musketeer brothers are on their own missions. Zorro comments, "Then it will have to be the three of us then muchachos. However I believe we can find what troubles our beautiful lands and stop it." Count Dracula sees that it appears there are more that can hinder his plans. So Dracula commands the tablet to send a creature of Earth's past to kill Zorro, Robin Hood, and d'Artagnan.

In the French villaga again the three men discuss what their plan of attack should be but so far there is not quest. What ever is happening the three warriors of justice have never dealt with such a foe. However from the west of their direction another vortex opens and the three men can see it. Something is coming out of the vortex and it is a giant saber-toothed cat that is out for blood. The villagers run in horror and the three loan warriors agree to unite to fight this beast and if they must kill it. Neither men have seen such a creature and think of it as some sort of demon. However Zorro does not think it is a demon but it is a wonder to be sure. They must deal with the creature or it could kill everyone in the village and maybe more. Zorro calls for his horse Tornado to try and lead it away from the village and Tornado obeys his master. Tornado stands upon his hind legs and tries to scare it away but the cat will not budge. So Zorro tells his horse to flee and he goes for his whip and sees an old chair to which he hopes to fend off.

He flicks his whip and uses the chair as a shield which seems to work but both d'Artagnan and Robin Hood must do something. The Musketeer unsheaths his sword and tries to scare the beast even more. Robin Hood has to do something but he is not sure what to do. However he might have an idea Robin Hood tells his comrades, "Keep the beast busy my friends I might have an idea." So Zorro and d'Artagnan hold off the beast while Robin Hood goes to hopefully formulate a plan.

Back in the jungle the Shadow, Lone Ranger, and Tarzan have decided to unite but first must get out of Africa. Dracula needs to rid himself of the Shadow and his allies as well. So he commands the tablet to send the most feared men in history ever to kill them. There are three men who could do it and so the tablet sends Blackbeard, Attila the Hun, and Genghis Khan to kill them. In the jungle the three evil ones have come to kill the Shadow, Lone Ranger, and Tarzan. WIthout warning or mercy they come to attack the three heroes and so they must defend themselves. The Shadow engages Genghis Khan and admits he has had experience dealing with the Khan family. Lone Ranger fights Attila the Hun and Tarzan fights the pirate Blackbeard. The Shadow realise that some one has sent these men to kill the three heroes. Also clearly they are asking questions that shouldn't be asked and the one responsible wants them dead.

Dracula then hopes the obsticles he sent will kill the heroes and will give him time to complete his master plan. For Dracula is going to undo a massacre that happened to his kind years ago. A massive vampire killing erupted and Dracula was powerless to save his children from death. Well no more as with the Tablet of Time he will undo his people's death and give them the world as their endless feeding supply. Then all will call Dracula master and all he has to do is kill those six heroes and then no one can stop him. He can see through the tablet that his forces are fairing nicely but he knows the amazing luck heroes can have. So Dracula will take more forces into the past and erase the horrid future that he so hates being part of. Now back in France Robin Hood has returned and plans to use arrows tipped with gunpoweder which he hopes will fighten away the cat. He arms his bow and shoots at the cat and the powder in the arrow explode on contact.

The cat is terrified and so the best flees in terror and the villagers are applauding Robin Hood and his ingenuity. Well the beast has been dealt with but these vortexes continue to blossom and the three heroes see inside this one. Zorro recognises three of the men as Attila the Hun, Blackbeard, and Genghis Khan. Three of history's most evil men and they seem to be fighting others. Two wear masks and the other a man in a loin cloth swinging through the trees. Zorro thinks that maybe those strange dressed men can give them answers so Zorro orders his two new friends into the vortex. The journey is strange as all three pass in what appears to be a tunnel and it seems to never end. However the three have landed and the six other men see the three rise up. Lone Ranger knows all of them the outlaw Zorro and the equally famous outlaw Robin Hood then the Musketeer d'Artagnan.

Zorro then speaks, "Buenos dias senores It's a beautiful day in the jungle is it not?" The three evil ones go to kill them but Zorro and his allies draw their blades and all six duel. The duel between Zorro and Blackbeard is short and Blackbeard tries to escape but Zorro uses his whip to stop Blackbeard. Robin Hood and d'Artagnan's duel are short as well and stop their foes from escaping. Lone Ranger walks to Zorro but ever defensive Zorro and his allies raise their swords just in case. Lone Ranger says, "Lower your swords I won't harm three of history's greatest heroes. Zorro of California you fought injustice and tyranny. Robin Hood who stole from the greedy and fought the cruel Prince John. Then d'Artagnan one of the most famous Musketeers next to Athos, Aremis, and Porthos. What are the three of you doing here in Africa?"

The trio ponder when the Lone Ranger said Africa and then the Shadow comes to explain more, "You fell into a time vortex and it landed you here in the 20th century." Now Zorro and his two comrades are even more confused as then the Shadow tells them they traveled through time. It is true as Tarzan then says, "According to a human calendar you're some where in the 1930's." Not only Zorro and his two allies but even the Lone Ranger has gone into the future it seems. So now the Shadow decrees all six are needed to find the one responsible for tampering with time. All six raise their hands high and vow to stop he who messes with time. Dracula is angered that these heroes thwarted is attempts at killing them. So Dracula then commands, "Tablet of Time if relics of the past can not kill them then send those of the future that can!"

The six make their way through the jungle with Tarzan in the lead however they all can hear something. The Shadow tells his allies the sound is coming from a plane of some kind but not any plane he's heard. The six heroes make it out of the jungle and Tarzan tells his friends to look up. They can see the plane but the Shadow and Tarzan have never seen anything like it so Shadow guesses it must be from the future. It is in fact a stealth bomber plane with the pilot under Dracula's control. He commands the pilot to destroy those heroes and if need be destroy the whole jungle and all in it. So the pilot drops one of the plane's bombs and the jungle begins to go up in flames. Something must be done and luckily there is another plane they can use. The Shadow will take Tarzan up in the sky and bring down that plane from causing anymore harm to the jungle. They rise into their air and their bi-plane is armed and the Shadow hopes to end this quickly.

The bomber is much faster however but Tarzan and the Shadow need to so something and he has an idea. He'll fire at the bomb hatch which will block it and the ship will explode on it's own. The Shadow goes deeper into the path of the other plane and he quickly changes course to go under the plane. He fires at the bomb hatch but instead hits the bomb and the plane blows up with the pilot inside. It wasn't what he wanted but worked none the less so now he returns to his comrades on the ground. Zorro and the others congratulate the Shadow and Tarzan especially at flying that contraption. Dracula is enraged that every attempt to kill them has back fired so it looks he'll have to kill the heroes himself. So now Dracula uses the tablet to send him to Africa and meet his foes to finally kill them.

Back in the jungle another vortex opens in the sky and another figure arises and it is Dracula. He speaks, "So these are the six responsible for interfering with my plans. Allow me to introduce myself I am the one you seek. I am the one who controls the Tablet of Time. I am Count Dracula and you six will die at my hands!" Dracula flies to the six and attacks Zorro and Tarzan first by grabbing them and throwing into their air for them to plummit to their deaths. Zorro uses his whip to grab a tree limb and takes Tarzan's hand and they swing on the limb if a tree. The Shadow and Lone Ranger fire their guns at the vampire lord but their weapons are no effect accept Lone Ranger's. The bullets seem to hurt Dracula and Lone Ranger is not sure why but Dracula pulls the bullet out to see. The Lone Ranger uses silver bullets in his guns and silver is harmful to vampires as well as werewolves. Which means they have a weapon to kill Dracula with and so Lone Ranger gives one of his guns to d'Artagnan to fire and gives some of his silver bullets to Shadow.

Dracula dodges the shots and uses his super speed to take away the guns and silver then toss them so he can fight fair. Dracula then pulls out a sword hidden in his coat and he goes to duel them all. Robin Hood first who he quickly defeats then d'Artagnan who he defeats as well. Then to Zorro who manages to put up more of a fight but he to is defeated by Dracula. Tarzan and Lone Ranger grab Dracula and Zorro captures him with his whip but Dracula flies high into the air. He spins around faster and faster where all three fly away into the dense jungle. Zorro lands next to one of Lone Ranger's guns and he takes it to shoot at Dracula. He fires but Dracula uses the tablet to block it and the tablet shatters into pieces. Dracula screams in anger but the tablet's power engulfs all seven in green energy and all seven vanish. The six heroes pass through a tunnel of temporal energy and they seperate into three teams of two.

Zorro and the Shadow land it what appears to be a ruined decaying city with no sign of life. Tarzan and d'Artagnan go to what seems to be a tropical land but in reality there are large beasts not similar to the sabertoothed-cat. Lone Ranger and Robin hood have arrived at what seems to be in a village of some sort. They all do not know how they came to where they are but the only way to get back is to get the Tablet of Time and repair it. Zorro and the Shadow walk the streets and can see the destruction. The Shadow even manages to find an old newspaper and it tells him the world ended. A vampire apocalypse sweapt the planet and there are few surviving humans left. What ever happened when the tablet broke it sent the six warriors to alternate timelines. The one Zorro and the Shadow are in is must of what Dracula wanted. To alter time and make the vampire species grow and now it seems Dracula is in control of all.

Their questions are soon to be answered as vampires appear and one says, "Well well well what the hell do we have here? Two guys dressed in black and wearing masks. Either their human wannabes trying to pass as vampires or they're two of the men our master has been looking for." The Shadow has no guns to defend himself but that doesn't mean he is useless in a fight. As the Shadow can become one with the shadows and use that power for defense as well as offence. By merging with the shadow he strikes the vampires at will however Zorro has no powers. That does not make him useless either and Zorro grabs his whip and his sword. He flicks the whip to keep them at bay but the vampires won't be swayed by a whip or sword. Although the two heroes who might perrish are saved by surviving humans. They have come with weapons to fight the vampires and get the Shadow and Zorro to safety.

These rebels manage to kill the vampires and get the Shadow and Zorro of the streets and to a secret base of sorts. However back where Tarzan and d'Artagnan left off both men are being chased by a dinosaur and it appears to be a triceratops. The beast is slow yes but Tarzan and d'Artagnan can not out run it. So Tarzan grabs d'Artagnan and he leaps on to the triceratop's back. Tarzan attempts to calm the beast and use it as a mount while both heroes are trapped in the past. Tarzan does his best and manages to control it and gains the dinosaur's trust. Well with that settled both men are still trapped however and need to find a way back to their own times. Tarzan believes he might know a way as the Tablet itself was shattered and sent them all to different times. Which then d'Artagnan guesses, "Then perhaps the pieces of the tablet were also sent to other points in time. Well done Tarzan! Now all we need is find the pieces and then return home."

However the land is vast and unending so it will take them a while maybe years or more to find the tablet. However both men have no other choice so d'Artagnan and Tarzan begin their search in hopes of meeting up again with their comrades. In the village Lone Ranger and Robin Hood explore it and it seems there are no people in sight. From what they can gather both Robin Hood and Lone Ranger are in Europe. The pair can see one person is not hiding and walk up to her. She is frightened as the two men are strangers to this land but they mean her no harm. Lone Ranger asks her, "Ma'am we won't hurt you I promise you. However would you be so kind as to tell us where we are?" She says that Lone Ranger and Robin Hood are in Transylvania which is the breeding grounds for vampires. So they have to be on their guard but like d'Artagnan and Tarzan realise pieces of the Time Tablet must still exist. So they set off in quest of hoping to find one and they have a suspicion that Castle Dracula should be their first stop.

Back where Zorro and the Shadow left off the rebels bring them to their base and the two warriors thank them. However one does say, "Don't feel so appreciative mates. Who are you and just where the hell did you two come from?" Zorro and Shadow have to say it's not where they came from but when. A magical item called the Tablet of Time brought them to this horrible future. The only way to put it back the way it was is to find all the pieces of it and then they can stop Dracula. Theses rebels see that these two strangers know of Dracula and have knowledge of time travel. So they wonder if these two masked men could be two of the six warriors who have plagued Dracula. One shows the two a wanted poster and the Shadow and Zorro are on it. Zorro jests, "Hmm these are certainly better then the wanted posters back in Los Angeles. They can never get the moustache right." The rebel leader however thinks that maybe these men could be vampires in disguise. Or possibly familiars sent to spy on the rebels and bring them to the vampires.

However the Shadow says, "I assure you if we were vampires you all would be dead. If we were familiars not only would I doubt those vampires would attack us but your base would have been infiltrated by now. So since neither of those things have happened we aren't vampires or familiars." That logic seems sound so then all get down to business as one of the rebels show the Shadow and Zorro something. Pieces to the Tablet of Time the rebels found them but could not use their power. It must be that the tablet is not complete however each piece does have some power but not all. Shadow and Zorro ask the pieces if they can show them their missing allies. The pieces can but they can travel to them however Shadow can talk to them if they have any of the pieces. So far the other teams have none of the pieces so the Shadow asks if one could go to the past and one can. He sends it to d'Artagnan and Tarzan.

It appears before them and the Shadow speaks, "Tarzan d'Artagnan if you can here me I sent you a piece of the Time Tablet. Use it to find the others in your time and then we can meet with Lone Ranger and Robin Hood." Both understand and so they ask the tablet to lead them to more pieces and it obeys. So on their new dinosaur friend the two warriors go to where they hope to find more pieces. It appears there are at least two and one is not to far from their location. However it is stuck in a mountain but Tarzan can use his stone knife to shimmy it out of the mountain. He does it and combines it with the piece the Shadow sent them. Now Tarzan and d'Artagnan need to find the other piece which is going to be harder to find as it seems to be in the nest of deinonychus dinosaurs. Which are said to be very agressive and fierce killing machines. Tarzan wants d'Artagnan to stay back as even though all are sleeping Tarzan is physically more capable of combating them if need be.

He sneaks into the nest and can see the piece so then Tarzan goes a slowly but also as quickly as he can to get it. He gets the rock but he didn't see that one of the dinosaurs was actually faking being asleep to lure him in. It gets up and roars which then causes all of them to rise and go to attack and eventually kill Tarzan and d'Artagnan. Who draws his sword and Tarzan has his stone blade in one hand and both men fight for maybe their lives. However they have the pieces and combine them and it has enough power to teleport them away from the dinosaurs. Which then both of them find themselves with Zorro and the Shadow. Which is great now four of the heroes are together but there is still Robin Hood and Lone Ranger left to be found. So then Shadow combines his pieces with the tablet and the power begins to go back to full strength. So the Shadow then asks the tablet where Lone Ranger and Robin Hood are and it tells him they are in Transylvania homeland of Dracula.

So now the Shadow commands the tablet to send the four of them to their two comrades. However before the leave one of the rebels give the Shadow a gift in the form of two guns similar to the Shadow's old guns. Loades with silver bullets and gives him a gun belt with two revolvers with a full belt of silver bullets for Lone Ranger. The Shadow thanks him and now all four are on their wat to help their comrades and save the world from Dracula. In Transylvania Robin Hood and Lone Ranger continue to make way to Dracula's castle and so far there seems to be no opposition. Which can only mean that it is all a trap and Dracula knows about their arrival. Robin Hood knows Lone Ranger has no weapons to defend himself so Robin Hood gives Lone Ranger his bow and arrows. Robin Hood still has his sword and bo staff and hopes that is enough to defend themselves.

From a distance Dracula says to himself, "So my future self was right about these warriors sent to stop me. Well my children of the night we should welcome them with open arms. Kill them." The vampires obey their master and go to kill the two heroes without any remorse or guilt. The two of them are getting ever closer to the castle and swarms of vampires fly to come kill them. Both then get ready to fight until a swirling vortex opens and the remaining four of the six heroes have come. Shadow starts shooting at once and Zorro with d'Artagnan fire with the two revolvers given to them. The vampires scream in pain and all are forced to fly away. Zorro and d'Artagnan give Lone Ranger his new guns and belt and so Lone Ranger gives Robin Hood back his weapons. All six are together again and the Shadow shows their piece of the tablet and only need one large section left to finish it. Which the most logical assumption is that Dracula has the pieces needed to finish it.

Before they go to the castle the Shadow speaks with this message, "Listen all of you this could be the most difficult battle of our lives. I need to know you are all behind me in our fight to stop Dracula from polluting the timestream and making sure the future I saw will never happen." Zorro put outs his hand to the group and says, "Senores it is an honor to fight beside all of you. For Los Angeles and the entire world. Amigos you can count on my support." Shadow puts his hand over Zorro's and then the Lone Ranger proclaims, "To fight along side some of the greatest heroes in history it will be my honor to fight beside you all." Robin Hood followed by d'Artagnan and then Tarzan all place their hands on top and nod in showing they to will give their lives if they must to stop Dracula. They break and hike up the mountain to reach Dracula's castle and then kill him if they must to save the Earth.

Dracula can see the obvious means these six will give to save Earth and he respects it but must kill them. Dracula's future self told him of these six and this Dracula has the last pieces needed in order to fix the timeline. The six continue their hike and make it to the castle as last but no time to be subtle. Shadow breaks down the door and all six are up in arms and ready to attack or defend. Dracula stands there and says, "Welcome to my home Warriors of Time. I must admit your tenacity did not allow me to prepare the proper welcoming party I had planned. However your interferance has plagued me long enough! Come children of the night come and kill those who would dare to strike your master!" More vampires have come to fight for their master and the six arm go on the assault. The six warriors fight and fight killing vampires left and right. Dracula sees that his minions are failing so he runs away.

The Shadow commands Zorro to go with him to chase Dracula while the remaining four stay to fight and Zorro obliges. Both masked men run to get Dracula who has vanished but he surprises the two masked men. Falling from the sky with a sword in hand he attacks the Shadow by slapping him in the face which flings the Shadow at least ten feet. So then Zorro and Dracula duel with blades and it is something fearce. However Dracula manages to disarm him and tries to bite Zorro. Only for Shadow to throw one of his guns at Zorro who uses it to shoot Dracula in the chest. He continues to shoot more and more and then uses the butt of the gun as a flail and hits Dracula in the face. Zorro sees the two pieces of the tablet in Dracula's pockets and he takes them. Who then quickly runs to the Shadow and the large piece he has. Dracula sees him and tries to stop them but the tablet is fixed and a surge of energy engulfs everything.

Time begins to fall back into place and the six warriors along with Dracula's castle return to their original point in time. The Shadow is back in New York and he does remember what happened and remembers what he did before fighting Dracula. To which he says, "Joey Cocker the weed of crime bears bitter fruit. So says the Shadow HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Zorro is back in Los Angeles and sees that his pueblo has been restored to how it was before Dracula came. So to reward himself Zorro decides to go torment the garrison soldiers as he believes it is time for some fun. The remaining four also return to their points in time however they do not seem to remember what happened. It must be that they were not in short distance with the tablet. So however they return to their lives as well without even knowing something had happened. However Dracula remembers what had happened as well and he wants revenge. Which may come soon...

THE END...?


End file.
